Eu te amo
by Kimiraki Sato
Summary: Winry e Edward nunca se deram bem. [EdxWin] [OneShot]


_Infelizmente FMA e Naruto não me pertencem, porque senão vocês nunca mais veriam o Major Armstrong e a Sakura, hohoho! xD_

Legendinha:

- Blá blá blá - Fala normal.

"_Blá blá blá_" – Pensamento.

"Blá blá blá" - Fala que eu não quis botar com travessão, ou então alguma expressão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO** – Mudança de personagem "principal" (quando vcs lerem, irão entender... xP)

(\\ Blá blá blá //) - Meus comentários infelizes nn'

**1º Capítulo - _Chuva E Lágrimas_**

Na Central, caía uma chuva muito forte. Pessoas correndo nas ruas, com guarda-chuvas e alguns segurando suas pastas acima da cabeça, tentando não se molhar. O sol estava se pondo, apesar de que ninguém conseguia vê-lo em meio a tantas nuvens escuras no céu. Apenas um garoto andava na chuva, se molhando, com a cabeça baixa. Suas roupas e seus cabelos loiros, presos por uma trança quase desfeita, estavam encharcados. Parecia estar muito preocupado com alguma coisa, mas parecia ser sempre assim desde que encarou esse desafio. O desafio de recuperar o corpo de seu irmão mais novo. Estava andando havia algum tempo, e quase não tinha mais pessoas na rua, todos pareciam ter entrado para suas casas, ou então ido trabalhar. Qualquer coisa assim, apenas mais um dia normal nessa cidade problemática (\\ tenta se controlar isso nom eh fic de Narutooo! Nom tem Shikamaru no meioo xDDD (lá mais embaixo eu explico a história pra vc... uu) //). Ele estava completamente distraído, com a cabeça nas nuvens. Depois de algum tempo, percebe que é tarde demais, e teria de voltar para o lugar em que estávam hospedados. Infelizmente, na sua opinião. Mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, tinha brigado mais uma vez com Winry. Aliás, até mesmo Alphonse tinha se envolvido na briga deles. Ele deu meia-volta, e foi refazendo o caminho já conhecido, pelas várias vezes que tinha andado por ali sozinho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry estava sentada ao lado de Alphonse, no pequeno sofá do quarto de Edward. Estava preocupada com o garoto, pois ele falara que iria apenas dar uma volta, aos berros, pois mais uma vez brigou com Alphonse e ela. Estava cada dia mais díficil conviver com o garoto FullMetal, e ela tinha vontade de voltar para a casa da avó, na pequena cidade em que os três cresceram. Os dias na Central passavam lentos, pois Winry estava entediada. Pelo menos naquela cidadezinha do interior ela poderia se atarefar com o trabalho da avó Pinako, ajudando-a a concertar e implantar auto-mails. Não que estivesse cansada dos amigos de infância, ela apenas preferia não ter que ouvir as discussões bobas que Edward aprontava, e parecia que ele adorava irritá-la. Várias vezes ela se perguntou o porquê, mas nunca chegou à uma conclusão. Alphonse falava de algum assunto banal, apenas para tentar tirar a preocupação de sua amiga, mas ela não o escutava. Estava ocupada demais pensando, e de vez em quando falava algum "É mesmo..." ou "Aham...". Era incrível como nunca consiguia prestar atenção em Alphonse quando estava pensando em Edward. De repente a porta abre, e o garoto entra e murmura um "Yô...".

- Aonde é que você tava?! Eu fiquei preocupada! Seu baka! - Winry pega a costumeira chave inglesa, e acerta a cabeça de Edward.

- ITAIIII! Sua chata!

- Quem você tá chamando de chata, seu chibi?!

- QUEM É O SUPER BAIXINHO, MENOR QUE UMA FORMIGA?!?!?!

- Nii-san, você não devia gritar assim com a Winry... Nós ficamos preocupados com você! Aonde você estava?

- Humfpt, eu estava andando por aí, algum problema?

- Era tão díficil levar um guarda-chuva? Você está todo molhado, Ed!

- Você não é minha mãe pra ficar me dando bronca!

Edward pensou em sair novamente, mas Winry foi mais rápida. Saiu do quarto, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Não conseguia acreditar em como sempre ficava tão brava com ele. Aliás, não conseguia acreditar em como ele conseguia fazer ela ficar tão brava. Winry correu para o seu quarto, chorando. Se jogou na cama, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. "_Porque ele é sempre assim comigo? Sempre discutimos...!_". Ela não conseguia descrever o que sentia. Se era ódio ou amizade, ou até mesmo um pouco de amor... Parecia a ela que nunca chegava uma conclusão. Nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ela bateu a porta ao sair, deixando os dois irmãos sem reação. Eles ouviram o barulho dos passos dela, no corredor, provavelmente indo para seu próprio quarto. Edward estava de cabeça baixa, parado no meio do quarto. Levantou os olhos e viu seu irmão. Alphonse, mesmo com o rosto indiferente de armadura, mostrava em seus olhos desapontamento, e Edward percebeu isso.

- Nii-san, você deveria ir tentar falar com ela... - Alphonse se levantou e saiu do quarto também. (\\ BAKA-ED!!! xDD //)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry estava pensando em voltar para Risembool (\\ Até hoje eu não aprendi a escrever o nome dessa cidade... se estiver errado, por favor me desculpem xx //). Não via a hora de rever sua avó, sua casa, e seu querido companheiro Den. Ela ouve passos do outro lado da porta de seu quarto, e teve a certeza de que era Edward.

- Ei Winry... Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer aquilo tudo agora e hoje mais cedo... - Edward estava com um tom tão arrependido em sua voz que nem mesmo parecia ele.

Winry se levantou, enxugando o rosto e arrumando um pouco as roupas. Abriu a porta para ele, e não pode deixar de rir um pouco.

- Do quê você tá rindo?

- Nada, é só que eu acho que essa cara de arrependido não combina nada com você, Ed...

Os dois riram. Silêncio. Edward resolveu tomar uma atitude, empurrou-a contra a parede mais próxima. Ela estava confusa, e quando percebeu estava enlaçada nos braços dele.

- E que tal essa cara? - Ele tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Winry riu um pouco, e o rosto de ambos se aproximou.

Ela fechou os olhos, não estava mais aguentando de ansiedade. Sentiu os lábios dele se encontrarem com os dela, um beijo doce e terno. Se separaram algum tempo depois, um pouco confusos, sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward estava paralisado, olhando para uma Winry muito vermelha. "_Nós... nos beijamos?_". Perplexo, viu ela abraçar seu pescoço com força.

- Ed... Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis dizer pra você... - Ela sussurrava no ouvido dele. Edward abraçou a cintura dela, esperando-a falar. - Eu te amo, Ed...

- Eu também te amo...

_Cabou, pequenininho né? xD_

_Essa é a primeira fic que eu faço e tenho coragem de botar na internet... Achei que seria InoXShikamaru (por isso eu botei lá em cima aquilo... nn'), ou então InoXSasuke._

_Bom, mas já que saiu isso... uu_

_Eu estou pensando em fazer um 2º capítulo, mas quero saber se vcs gostaram!_

_Gostou da fic?_

_Odiou?_

_Então clica no botãozinho "Go" ali em baixo, e deixa uma review, mesmo que seja algo como "Eu achei sua fic uma m, escreva algo que preste!". Só não xinguem minha família, por favor nn_

_Arigatou por vc ter lido tudo, e chegado até aqui! E arigatou também se vc não leu nada e apenas foi rodando a coisa do mouse até chegar aqui! Pelo menos vc clicou na minha fic! 8D_

_Byee minna,_

_Bina-Chan Yamanaka_


End file.
